Croire en toi
by namine01
Summary: Une jeune fille vivant à Paris, Va découvrir un jeune garçon sa vie sera alors chamboulé, Elle devra faire face à ses problèmes coûtes que coûtes car sa vie n'est pas encore fini Jack x Elsa
1. Chapter 1

_Croire en toi_

_Bonjour, je fait un petit commentaire sur le fait que déjà c'est un Jelsa bien sûr, _

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à dreamwoks et Disney _

_Que l'histoire par contre est a moi de plus lisez bien!_

* * *

Dans cette ville de paris ce trouve une jolie jeune fille vivant dans un appartement pas très grand, Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et elle étais souvent en train de rêver du prince charmant.

La jeune fille s'appelle Elsa âgée de dix huit ans, elle est blonde avec une barrette en forme de flocon de neige. Elle est souvent habillée de la même manière une veste blanche rosée avec de paillette et un short de la même couleur.

La jeune fille faisait des petits boulot comme boulangère, vendeuse dans les supermarchés et autres. Elsa ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie a part rêver du grand amour.

1. Un matin pas très bien

Ce matin là, la jeune fille se levait comme d'habitude mais quand elle regardât l'horloge elle se dit alors qu'elle était au retard alors elle se levât rapidement pour faire son lit et allait direction la salle de bain. Elle se mit sous la douche qui était devenue très froide car Elsa n'avait pas encore payée c'est facture alors il lui ont coupée l'eau chaude. La pauvre jeune fille elle courait dans tous les sens jusqu'à qu'enfin elle sois prête devant la porte mais quand elle se mit a chercher les clés de la porte d'entrées celle-ci ne les retrouvèrent plus, puis alors elle dit en soupirant.

-Aujourd'hui n'étais pas du tout mon jour!

Quand elle trouvât ses clés, elle ouvrit vite sa porte mais oublia de la fermer à clés puis se mirent à courir dans la rue mais elle n'avait pas vue le jeune homme qui marchait lentement regardant autour de lui mais il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille qui courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

La jeune fille se prirent le jeune homme qui alors tomba sur ses fesses et puis se mit à râlée.

-Où vous croyez vous pour vous prélassez! s'exclama-t-elle énervée

-Désolée, Mademoiselle je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais. Dit-il

La jeune fille levant la tête vit le beau jeune homme.

Il s'appelle Jack, Il était blond un peu cheveux neige, les yeux bleu pétillant il porte pull bleu et un jean bleu. Elsa s'excusa au près de lui.

-Vous avez le temps pour un café où vous êtes pressée? Demanda le jeune homme.

-J'accepte avec plaisirs votre invitation. dit-elle heureuse d'avoir été en retard.

La jeune fille oubliée tout ces problème qui lui passait par la tête mais elle avait oubliée le temps qui les en empêcherait de parler plus.

-Bien, merci pour le café voila mon numéros si vous voulais qu'on se refasse ça. Je suis livre tout les soirs. Dit-elle au jeune garçon.

-D'accord, demain soir ça vous dit? Demanda-t-il.

-Parfait j'y serez avec plaisirs! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle chantonnait direction son travail, C'était la plus heureuse des jeune filles personne ne pouvais l'empêcher de voler miraculeusement son prince charmant de ses rêves étaient là se disait-t-elle peut-être avait elle raison.

Quand elle arriva à son travail, le directeur n'avait pas l'air très content voyant Elsa ça le mettais fou de rage.

Il allait dans sa direction, Elle s'avait que le directeur allait lui taper sur les doigt à cause de son retard qui n'étais pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Le directeur prit la parole avant que la jeune fille n'est temps de s'expliquer.

-Mademoiselle Elsa! C'est votre troisième retard! Jeune fille! Vous êtes renvoyées! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais je… s'il vous plait, laissez moi une dernière chance. Dit-elle.

-Pas de quatrième chance! Répondit-il.

La jeune fille rentrât chez elle, elle était triste car maintenant elle ne pourra plus payer son loyer qui devenez plus en plus cher.

Elle rentra chez elle et puis retrouva le numéros du jeune garçon puis elle l'appela celui-ci ne pouvais pas répondre car il était sorti avec une amie.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe et la seul avec qui elle avait passée un bon moment et qui lui la comprenait ne pouvait pas répondre au téléphone.

Elle s'allongeait sur son lit et s'endormit doucement.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveillait quelqu'un L'avait appelée, Elle répondit alors. Le propriétaire commença alors a crier.

-Mademoiselle Arendel, Vous n'avez toujours pas payer votre loyer vous avez jusqu'à de main pour payer ou sinon bye bye dit il avant de raccrocher au téléphone.

Elle se dit alors:

-J'ai une idée je peut toujours allée chez ma chers sœur Anna qui habite dans l'ancienne maison de père.

Jack se réveillait deux heure après et regardait son téléphone, Il avait eu un appel manquée alors il ressaya d'appeler.

Elsa avait son téléphone qui sonnait et répondit:

-Allo, Jack?

-Bonjour Elsa, Tu m'as appelais hier?

-Bien, oui j'ai des soucis

-Tu veux qu'on en parle? Demanda-t-il

-Si tu as le temps, Répond-telle

-Bien rendez-vous à la fête foraine a dix heure si tu veux!

-D'accord, Répond-t-elle toute heureuse d'avoir eu son premier rendez vous avec le jeune garçon.

* * *

Voila pour la fin que va t-il se passait

va t-elle pouvoir lui demandée de pouvoir emménagée?

et si elle demande va t-il dire oui?

Qui est la jeune ami de Jack?

sortent-t-ils ensemble?

Est-ce qu'Elsa pourra retrouvée du travail fixe?

Est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir se retrouvée un appartement

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

2. Que m'arrive-t-il?

La journée avait mal commençait, après avoir perdu son travaille et perdre bientôt son appartements. Il ne pouvait pas lui arrivée de pire, Elle alla se préparée dans sa salle de bain qui était très spacieux dont les murs était bleu clair avec une baignoire blanche.

La jeune fille allait dans sa baignoire pour prendre un bain, son bain était très froid mais ça ne la gênait pas, tant qu'elle pouvait se lavée. Après être sortis de la baignoire, Elle alla dans sa chambre cherchait des vêtements mais Elsa ne savait pas quoi mettre :

-Devrais-je mettre une robe ou bien alors un short avec un haut et une petite veste ! disait-telle.

Elle choisit alors une jupe blanche bleutée et un débardeur bleu clair avec un gilet blanc, Elsa s'habilla après avoir choisis ces vêtements.

La jeune fille retourna dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller, Elle mit un peu de crayon avec du mascara et du rouge à lèvre rose clair.

Elsa finit alors de se préparée et pris son sac à main puis se tourna pour regardée l'heure mais il n'était que neuf heures et demi puis celle-ci se mis sur son canapé tranquille attendant dix heures.

La jeune fille regarda l'heure il était dix heures quinze, elle était en retard comme d'habitude mais cette fois elle prit son temps et puis ce n'étais pas si loin disait-elle.

Elle arriva avec vingt-trois minutes de retard, Elsa commençait à cherchait Jack qui ne devrait pas être si loin puis la jeune fille avançait mais celle-ci ne voyait pas Jack alors s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et elle attendait qu'il arrive.

Le jeune garçon était à la fête foraine habillée de la même façon qu'hier pull bleu et jean bleu. Il commençait à cherchait Elsa qui lui non plus ne la voyait pas mais celle-ci se levèrent ayant marre d'attendre commencée à rentrée chez elle.

Jack ouvrit enfin les yeux et la voyait partir et il cria alors son prénom :

-Elsa ! Elsa attend moi !

La jeune fille avait entendu la voix du jeune garçon et se retourna celle-ci se mit à avancée en direction du jeune homme.

-Désolée, je t'avais pas reconnu disait-elle avec un visage un peu triste

-Ne t-inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas vu et puis ce n'est pas grave dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

La jeune fille se mettait à rire pendant que le jeune homme devînt vexé mais il aimait la voir sourire. Jack prit la main d'Elsa et marchèrent en direction de l'entrée de la fête foraine.

Le jeune homme choisis un manège à faire et lui proposa les tasses de thé et la jeune fille dit oui. Elle sentait une sensation étranges et nouveau mais elle adorée cette nouvelle sensation puis ils firent plusieurs tour de chenille et ils firent la maison hantée, Elle n'avait pas peur même si Jack essayait de la faire frissonnée de terreur , Il n'y arrivait pas la jeune fille rigolait à la place puis ils allèrent achetée un pomme d'amour.

-Merci, pour la pomme d'amour et puis merci pour cette matinée remercia-t-elle.

-Non, merci à toi d'avoir pu venir dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Regarde cette grande roue dit-elle en montrant du doigt une roue avec des fleurs comme décoration.

-On va la faire ? demanda-il

Elle répondit dit oui de la tête puis Le jeune homme lui reprit la main et se mirent à marchés en direction de la grande roue.

Ils montèrent dans les cabines de la grande roue et se laissèrent monter.

-Elsa, je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais appelée ?

-Bien… Je n'ai plus de travail car hier j'ai été renvoyée et je ne peux plus payer mon loyer disait-elle triste en regardant la vue de haut.

-Eh… Tu ne peux pas vivre chez tes parents ou chez des amis pendant que tu cherche un travail ?

-Bien… Non je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et mes parent sont morts expliqua-t-elle le visage triste et une larme coulante sur le visage regardant toujours le paysage.

Jack avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas du parlée de ses parents et puis ce n'étais pas de sa faute car il ne savait pas mais la voir triste le rendais malheureux.

-Tu n'as qu'as t'installée quelque jours chez moi dit-il avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? répondit-elle surprise.

-Bien-sûr !

La jeune fille était redevenue joyeuse pendant plus d'une seconde jusqu'à que Jack pose une question.

-Comment tes parents sont t-ils morts ? demanda-il

-Bien, Ils prenaient la mer pour allée au mariage de ma cousine Raiponce mais ce jours là, les mers étaient atroce la tempête les avaient pris et le bateau à coulée dit-elle avec une voix toute petite puis dès qu'elle finit plusieurs larmes tombées et coulaient sur son visage.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te demandais dit-il

-Au… ce n'est rien et toi comment sont tes parents ? demanda-elle séchant ses larmes qui coulait sur son visage.

-Je ne connais pas mes parents, Dès ma naissance j'étais en adoption puis j'ai trouvée du travail en tant que créateur de jeu-vidéo dit-il s'une voix calme et détendu.

Ils arrivèrent en bas pour sortirent de la cabine et allèrent en direction de la sortie.

-Bien, On se voit demain ? demanda Elsa.

-Oui, chez toi dit-il

-Bien, tu m'appel si tu as un problème pour venir dit la jeune fille.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés mais la jeune fille regardait Jack un peu triste de le quittée tout de suite et pour le jeune garçon il trouvait une tristesse de la quitter et lui dire à demain alors qu'il aurait pu la raccompagner. Celui-ci se retournât voyant qu'elle aussi se retourne, Elle lui tournât le dos mais lui ne lâcha pas l'affaire et courût dans sa direction.

-Je te raccompagne, c'est trop dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi de traînée dans les rue tard le soir dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Il n'est que dix-neuf heures et même si il fait nuit et qu'il fait un peu froid je m'en sors très bien ! dit-elle

- Je te raccompagne, un point c'est tout dit-il.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de l'histoire j'espère que vous avez bien aimez et surtout que va-t-il se passée ?

Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
